


Volcanic caveman

by MorganaLS



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Digital Art, Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: I have numerous fictions that I love in a lot of fandoms. And "Once Upon a Time (A Fairy-Tale Love Story)" by littlebirdtold is one of them. I've read it at least five times. Think this is not the limit =))





	Volcanic caveman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once Upon a Time (A Fairy-Tale Love Story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974800) by [littlebirdtold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdtold/pseuds/littlebirdtold). 




End file.
